Quand la vérité refait surface
by Sinova
Summary: Mikan se réveilla en sueur, elle venait de faire un étrange rêve qui elle le savait n'en était pas un. Un souvenir. Oui c'était ce mot là qui définissait le mieux ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant la nuit. Un souvenir qui l'avait changé. Un souvenir qui l'avait détruite. Un souvenir qui avait réveillé en elle un besoin de vengeance.
Chapitre 1

:-:-:

25 octobre 2015 - Réalité

Mikan se réveilla en sueur, elle venait de faire un étrange rêve qui elle le savait n'en était pas un. Un souvenir. Oui c'était ce mot là qui définissait le mieux ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant la nuit. Un souvenir qui s'était réveillé. Un souvenir qui l'avait changé, dorénavant elle n'était plus la Mikan souriante et niaise qu'elle était autre fois. Il avait fallu une seule nuit pour la changer. Une seule nuit pour qu'elle comprenne que le monde n'était pas aussi beau qu'elle l'imaginait. Une seule nuit pour qu'elle comprenne que le mensonge était partout. Une seule nuit pour la détruire.

Elle se leva d'un geste lent et alla prendre une douche. Une fois prête elle se rendit dans la salle de classe où elle avait cours. Pour une fois elle n'était pas en retard. D'habitude elle rêvassait en chemin et se perdait mais là elle n'avait pas le coeur à rêvasser. Elle n'avait plus le coeur à rien.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris de la voir arrivé à l'heure. Elle n'en fit rien et alla simplement se rendre à sa place ce qui les étonna une fois de plus. Yû Tobita se dirigea vers elle. Tous le monde s'arrêta de parler pour suivre la discussion et observer la réaction de la Mandarine.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois à l'heure Mikan ?

\- Et toi comment ça se fait que tu viennes me saouler avec une question idiote ? répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. »

Cette fois ci même Natsume releva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit que c'était bel et bien Mikan qui parlait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive culotte à petit pois ? questionna Natsume d'un ton qu'il voulu détaché.

\- Rien qui te concerne chaton.

\- Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Natsu-chou ! s'emporta Sumire.

\- Et moi je t'interdis de donner aux gens des surnoms aussi ridicule. »

La bataille d'insultes cessa lorsque Narumi-senseï entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour mes chéries !

\- Ta gueule le travestie on est pas tes "chéries", insulta Natsume comme à son habitude.

\- Tiens, tu ne me défends pas aujourd'hui Mikan ? interrogea le professeur après quelques minutes de silence.

\- L'année 1984, répondit-elle, simplement. »

À ces mots Narumi-senseï ouvrit grands les yeux et puis après quelques secondes il toussa comme pour effacer ce que la Mandarine venait de dire.

« Bon, si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Nous allons organisé un bal sur le thème d'halloween dans une semaine et évidemment tous le monde devra aidé à sa réalisation.

\- Et on sera obligé de venir ? questionna Mikan qui normalement aurait dû sauter de joie.

\- Oui, quelqu'un a-t-il une autre question ? répondit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de la Mandarine. »

Il partit lorsqu'il vit que toute la classe était trop occupé à parler de qui ils inviteraient, comment ils s'habilleraient et bien d'autre choses encore.

Mikan se leva alors et partit de la salle de classe où l'agitation commençait à l'énerver. Elle alla s'acheter un paquet de clopes et d'un geste lent, elle fit alors glisser sa cigarette entre ses doigts et la tapota, afin de faire tomber le surplus de cendres. Elle n'avait jamais fumé, et lorsqu'on lui avait proposé elle avait crié à qui voulait l'entendre les dangers du tabac mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal. Elle était brisé. Elle voulait juste un truc qui pourrait l'apaiser.

« Alors maintenant tu fumes culotte à petit pois ? demanda le jeune homme du haut de son arbre

\- T'as compris ça tout seul ou t'as eu besoin d'aide ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que t'arrêtes de sourire comme une idiote ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas je t'ai dis, répondit-elle dans un soupire. »

Natsume descendit de son arbre et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mikan lui donna une cigarette. Et ils fumèrent dans un silence apaisant.

Quelques sonneries plus tard le ventre de Mikan commençait à crier famine, voilà quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé : son appétit. Elle se leva, accompagné de Natsume et se rendit à la cantine. Elle vit qu'Hotaru et le reste de la bande étaient déjà installer à une table où il restait juste assez de place pour elle et le chat de gouttière, comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler. Lorsqu'elle s'assît un silence lourd s'installa avec elle. Sa meilleure amie releva la tête de son assiette.

« Mikan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus, demanda d'une voix monotone mais légèrement inquiète Hotaru.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. C'est entre lui et moi. »

Et elle partit à son dortoir. Non mais sérieusement ? Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler ? Elle plongea dans son lit et d'un geste rageur mit sa couverture sur elle pour se laisser aller dans les bras de morphée.

:-:-:


End file.
